Kitty's Pregnant
by kevin the bird
Summary: Various moments during Kitty's pregnancy, had it been a pregnancy instead of menopause. Very au and very unchronological.
1. Chapter 1

Being pregnant for a third time was something that the Foreman family hadn't expected at all. But that didn't mean they weren't excited. Even Eric and his friends were all excited about having another little one to take care of, which surprised Red and Kitty. They thought that they would be grossed out at the idea of them having a kid at their age. It made them happy, though and took a lot of the stress of having another baby away, knowing how many extra hands they would have to help.

With each passing month, all the kids got even more excited, which made Kitty so happy. It meant she had people, who weren't her husband, to get excited with about the little milestones.

That day, the new milestone was feeling the baby kick for the first time. Fez was rummaging through the fridge while Kitty was making dinner when Kitty suddenly stood up straight, rested a hand on her protruding baby bump and let out an excited squeal. Fez turned around and looked at the expectant mother.

"Miss Kitty?" he said, unsure of what was going on. He didn't have much experience with women, especially pregnant women. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kitty laughed one of her famous laughs, her hand still on the side of her stomach.

"I'm fine, Fez," she said as she turned around and smiled at the boy she considered to be one of her own. "Just a kick," she added. "Nothing to worry about." A look of relief appeared on Fez's face, glad something wasn't wrong. Fez looked at Kitty's baby bump from across the room and looked back at Kitty. To Kitty, it looked like he wanted to feel the baby kicking. "Come here, sweetie," she said as she waved the young man over. Fez smiled shyly and walked over to her. Kitty took his hand and placed it on her five-month baby bump.

"I don't feel anything," Fez said after silence fell over to the two of them, Fez's hand still on Kitty's stomach.

"He, or she, stopped kicking," Kitty said as she looked down at her baby bump with determined look. "Lets see if we can get another kick," she added as she moved Fez's hand around so it was resting on the top of her baby bump. She placed her hand on top of his and pushed down softly. Kitty was hoping that the pressure from both of their hands would start another bought of kicking and within seconds, her efforts worked because a soft kick was felt against Fez's palm. "Did you feel that one?" Kitty asked as her other hand flew to the side of her stomach. Fez looked up at Kitty with a certain look on his face. Kitty laughed at his expression. "Awe, sweetheart." Silence fell over the two of them as Fez moved his hand away from Kitty's baby bump

"You know, Miss Kitty," Fez said as leaned against the counter Kitty was standing in front of. "Pregnant women are treated like royalty in my country," he added as he looked at Kitty's stomach. Fez was the kind of guy that said things before he could think about it. He often said things he didn't mean to, but he did have a plan as to where he was going with this conversation because he had pointed out to everyone, including Red, that her breasts were getting bigger with the pregnancy (in which Red, for once, didn't say anything because he enjoyed that part of her pregnancy).

"Is that so?" Kitty asked as she raised an eyebrow. She hadn't been in the room when Fez mentioned her breast size, but Red had told her about it after, it made her laugh because of all people to say something like that, it would be Fez.

"Mhm," Fez said as he nodded his head. "So you should get everyone to treat you like royalty," he added. Kitty looked up at Fez and started to laugh. She hadn't been expecting the conversation to turn in this direction.

"You are too sweet, honey," she said as she patted Fez's arm appreciatively. "But I think I'm being treated just fine," she added as she placed both hands around Fez's face, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the forehead before making her exit out of the kitchen, knowing her food wouldn't be ready for another half hour.


	2. Chapter 2

When the doctors had warned Kitty that labor would be considerably harder now that she was older, she knew that they were right, but they hadn't even begun to do the pain justice. It was so much worse than she remembered with Eric or Laurie and Red could vouch for that because he was getting yelled at, cursed at and his hand was getting squeezed worse than ever. He was afraid of his wife. He had never seen her so violent before and he felt bad because he was the reason she was knocked up in the first place. But he knew that when the baby was there, she would forget about the pain and be the happiest woman in the word and that's what kept him going, which, in turn, made him the happiest man alive. This pregnancy had really mellowed Red out. He was a lot less hard on Eric and his friends. They were a little worried that once the baby was born, everything would go back to normal, but they would take it if they didn't. They enjoyed the new Red. It suit him to be the happy father-to-be.

Luckily, the parents-to-be didn't have to worry about the health of this baby because, unlike what the doctors had warned them about, their baby wasn't too early. He, or she, was only a week early, which was rare for late in life babies. Usually they were anywhere from one to two months early. Being a nurse and having seen premature babies, it made Kitty happy that she wouldn't have a preemie baby because she had seen quite a few of those in her days at the hospital. But that didn't make the contraction pains hurt any less and the yelling at Red only got worse as the contractions got painfully closer together.

"Reginald Forman, you're going to hell for getting me knocked up," Kitty yelled at her husband as yet another contraction hit her. Right as she screamed the insult at her husband, all seven of her kids walked into the room. They all looked at one another, scared of the woman lying in the hospital bed. Seconds later, the contraction ended and Kitty looked over to the door and tried her best to smile.

"Hi, Mom," Eric said as he walked closer to the hospital bed cautiously. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like I'm dying," she said as she waved all of her kids into the room. "I'm just having a baby," she added as she laughed almost a sarcastic laugh and eyed her husband angrily. She knew she was being irrational, but she was also about to push out a baby from a very small space. All the kids walked in as cautiously as Eric had. Donna placed the vase of flowers she had gotten onto the table next to the bed. They all stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something. Almost as if on cue, another contraction hit. Kitty gritted her teeth and squeezed the hand she was holding of Red's. She contained herself from saying anything explicit in front of her kids. She didn't want to do anything she would regret later. When the contraction ended, she looked over at Eric and said, "Eric, honey, will you go get the doctor. These contractions are getting closer and closer," she said. She had been through two deliveries herself and helped plenty of other women to know when it was time to start pushing and that time was now. Eric nodded his head and left the room as fast as he could. He immediately found Kitty's doctor and they came back in. Doctor Marshall came over to the bed Kitty was laying in checked her vitals. Everything seemed to be normal.

"Okay, Mrs. Forman. Eric just told me your contractions are getting closer," he said as he picked up the chart the nurses had filled out. "I think it's time to push," he added. "Kids, you can wait outside." The kids all looked at each other, expressions of excitement and worry on all of their faces. They then walked out of the room and left Doctor Marshall, Red and Kitty in the room. Minutes passed as they heard screams of pain from Kitty and then reassurances from Red as he wiped her brow with a cold washcloth. Ten minutes passed like this until the door opened and Red came out, sweat dripping down his face.

"Well?" Eric asked. "Do I have a little brother or sister?" he asked. Red looked up all of his kids, as Kitty had long deemed them, with a look of elation.

"Why don't you come and see?" he asked. All the kids immediately stood up from the seats they where sitting in and walked into the room to see a happy Kitty holding her bundle of joy in a gender neutral blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kitty's baby bump grew, everyone noticed how much pregnancy suited the older woman. She was considerably happier, if that was possible. She always had a tiny smile plastered on her face, even after puking up everything in her stomach. It made Donna and Jackie excited to have kids of their own, even if that wouldn't be for another couple of years. They where constantly asking her how it was to be pregnant or what it felt to feel a kick or how far along she was in her pregnancy. It made Kitty happy to have someone curious about her pregnancy.

That day, Jackie and Donna had convinced Kitty to pick out baby clothes with them. They wanted to be apart of this baby's life as much as possible and they where willing to start even before the baby came.

Kitty had been told to be ready at twelve and she was. She waited in the kitchen for both of them. Now that she was seven months pregnant, she was constantly eating, so she rummaged through the kitchen for anything to eat. During this pregnancy, she seemed to crave spicy food and peanut butter, so she pulled out bread, peanut butter, strawberry jam and diced jalapenos. Everyone in her family thought she was weird for putting jalapenos in her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but it's what she craved. So she made her sandwich and ate it. Just as she took her first bite, Jackie and Donna walked into the sliding door that leads into the kitchen. Donna immediately noticed the ingredients on the counter and just laughed.

"Another peanut butter, jelly and jalapeno sandwich?" she asked. She was the only one who didn't think Kitty was weird for combining jalapenos with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Being a fan of spicy food herself, she thought it was creative. Kitty laughed and nodded her head as she chewed the bite of sandwich in her mouth.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," she said as she took another bite of her sandwich. Both girls then took a seat at the table and waited for Kitty to finish her sandwich. They both watched her as she ate her sandwich. Jackie took a closer look at Kitty's baby bump.

"You know, Mrs. Forman," she said. "Pregnancy really suits you," she added. Jackie usually wasn't one for paying people compliments, but the Forman parents had done so much for her over the years. They where like a second family to her.

"It does," Donna said as she nodded her head in agreement. Kitty took the last bite of her sandwich and looked down at her ever-growing stomach. She thought she looked disgustingly big for a seven-month pregnant woman. Having gone through two pregnancies already, her stomach seemed to grow bigger than when she was pregnant with either Eric or Laurie.

"You think so?" she asked as she smoothed her shirt against her stomach. Both Jackie and Donna nodded their heads when she looked back at them. She then teasingly struck a pose like she was a model. "Thank you," she said when Donna and Jackie both started laughing. Kitty also started laughing her famous laugh. Once their laughter died down, she put all the ingredients away. "Well, I think I'm ready," Kitty said as she grabbed her purse. Jackie and Donna stood up from their chairs and the three of them spent the rest of the day baby shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Kitty was seven months pregnant, she felt like she was humongous. Her feet were always swollen; her baby bump was getting continuously bigger. Despite everyone telling her that she wasn't huge, she still believed she was.

That day, which marked two months until her due date, she felt especially big. Her baby bump seemed to grow a lot faster during this pregnancy than her other pregnancies. She knew it wasn't necessarily a bad thing because second and third pregnancies usually meant bigger baby bumps, but it still made her feel gross. What made it worse, however, was that the only thing she could wear that actually fit her was Red's shirts, not that she minded because even when she's not pregnant, she would wear his shirts around the house.

That night, Kitty climbed into bed next to her husband and leaned into the numerous pillows she had resting at the top of her bed.

"Hi, beautiful," Red said as he looked up from the book he had in his hands. He smiled at his very pregnant wife as he closed the book and set it down on the nightstand. Kitty climbed into bed carefully and slowly. With her baby bump, it was getting harder for her to do simple things like climbing into bed.

"I'm not beautiful, Red," Kitty said as she glared at her husband. "I'm a whale," she added. Red just looked at Kitty like she was crazy.

"Kitty, sweetheart," he said as he wrapped his arm around Kitty and pulled her into him. Kitty smiled at the gesture as she cuddled into Red. "You aren't a whale. You're beautiful," he added. He stole a quick kiss from his wife's lips to make what he was saying more believable.

"I'm really not, Red," Kitty protested. She knew that Red was genuine in what he said, but she still didn't believe him. She didn't feel beautiful like Red said she was.

"Kitty," Red said as he let out a sigh. He thought about what he was going to say to Kitty. He let his hands wonder to her very pregnant baby bump and thought of the perfect words to say to her. "You have to remember that you're carrying something we created together," he said as he protectively let his hands rub her baby bump. Kitty looked down at her stomach, which was nudged into Red's stomach. She pressed a small hand against her stomach as she smiled.

"Yeah," she said distantly as she thought about how what Red had said to her. "I suppose you're right," she added after silence fell over the happy couple. Kitty looked up at Red and gave him a smile. Red smiled happily when Kitty agreed with what he said.

"There's my girl," he said as he planted a kiss on Kitty's forehead. "I love you," he added, his hands still placed protectively against the baby bump that was nudged into his stomach.

"I love you too," Kitty replied as she kissed Red lovingly on his lips. She then looked back down at her baby bump. "Do you ever get kicked in the night?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Red said as he laughed. He started rubbing Kitty's bump again at her comment. "But I don't mind, it reminds me of how lucky I am." A smile broke onto Kitty's face at the comment. She kissed his lips again.

"When did you get so cute?" she asked. Kitty loved how much this pregnancy calmed Red down. Red laughed and kissed Kitty's forehead again. Kitty nuzzled Red's broad chest.

"Go to sleep, sweetie," Red said soothingly. "You need your sleep," he added. Kitty smiled into Red's chest and complied, falling asleep within a few minutes. Red watched as she fell asleep, soon falling asleep as well, Kitty's baby bump still wrapped in both parent's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

When Eric and his friends walked into the hospital room Kitty was in, they weren't entirely sure what to expect, but they where all equally as excited as the next person to have another little Forman baby to look after. So they all eagerly walked into. Red closely followed behind and walked over to the hospital bassinet that was sitting next to Kitty's bed and picked up the second baby, the other one in Kitty's arms. Eric, confused as to what was going on, just looked back and fourth from his mother and to his father.

"What -," he said as he stopped in his place. "What's going on?" he asked. It then hit him that his mother had been pregnant with twins and hadn't told him. "You where pregnant with twins and you didn't tell us?" he asked. Kitty looked up from the little girl in her arms and laughed her famous laugh.

"Yeah, we wanted it to be a surprise," she said. All of Eric's friends flocked either to Kitty's bedside or next to Red, peering down at the babies in their arms.

"She's adorable," Donna was heard saying. "What's her name?" she asked.

"We decided on Kimberly Marie for her," Kitty said as she ran a thumb against her baby girl's cheek. "And Aaron Taylor for that little one," she added as she looked over at the little boy in Red's arms.

"Can I hold him, Mr. Red?" Fez asked, who was looking happily down at the baby in Red's arms. He loved babies and he was quite good with them, he thought. Red looked at Fez and then questioningly at Kitty. She gave him a look that told him everything would be okay.

"Okay, but you have to sit down," he said sternly to the boy who Kitty had deemed one of their own. How he managed to have seven kids before the set of twins that where born that day, he never understood. Fez immediately obliged and sat down in the chair in the corner. Red walked over to the foreign exchange student and placed the baby down into Fez's cradled arms. "Careful of his head," Red said warningly. But it was almost as if Fez hadn't heard him because he was so entranced by the blue eyes of the baby in his arm's.

"He has your eyes, Red," Fez said after silence fell over the room to see what would happen next. Red's face lit up at that comment.

"You think so?" He asked. Fez nodded his head as he looked back down at the baby in his arms. That's when Eric climbed into the hospital bed next to his mother.

"Can I hold her, Mom?" he asked softly. Kitty looked up at her eldest boy and smiled at him before nodding her head.

"Of course," she said as she carefully and cautiously handed the baby over to Eric. Eric peered down at his little sister and a smile appeared on his face, immediately entranced by the little girl.

"She looks like me," he said jokingly. Everyone in the room laughed as Eric continued to look down at his little sister. Had Laurie felt like that when she first saw him? He felt like all of his priorities changed now that he had two little siblings to protect and he would do anything to make sure they grew up happy. Kitty looked at Eric with a proud smile on her face and then over to Fez, who still had Aaron in his arms, the proud smile widening at the sight of her family in the room with her. She was the luckiest woman in the world and nothing would ever change that.


	6. Chapter 6

Having little Formans in the house was a change that everyone who spent a lot of time at the familiar house grew to love. It was a change of pace and everyone was always helping out, which was nice for the new parents.

That afternoon, after everyone left, Eric strolled into the living room to see his mother bottle-feeding his younger sister, his brother babbling away softly next to her. Eric watched Kitty for a minutes, smiling to himself. He knew how excited she was to have a baby, but he never imagined how happy she would be when it came along and now that she had two to look after, she looked even happier.

After a few seconds of just watching her, he walked over to the couch and picked Aaron up, sitting down immediately. Kitty looked over at her older son and smiled at him as he started to coo at the infant baby. Kitty laughed and Eric looked over at her and smiled.

"What?" he asked. Whenever he would help with a baby, he always caught Kitty looking at him lovingly. It made him self-conscious; like he was going to do something he wasn't suppose to, even though he knew she was looking at him in a loving manner.

"Nothing," Kitty replied. "You're just a good big brother, is all," she added. Eric gave Kitty a soft smile at the compliment. Kitty then went back to looking at the baby that was happily suckling at her bottle. Kimberly then finished it and Kitty moved her around to burp her. The infant let out a burp and Eric looked at her.

"Man," he said, surprised at the sound that just had left his sister's mouth. "She's good at that," he added. Kitty looked over at Eric and laughed.

"She takes after her big brother," she replied. Eric gave Kitty a cheeky look at the comment. "No, I'm serious," Kitty said as she laughed. "You were the king of burping when you where this little." Eric looked at Kitty and gave her a smile that she recognized immediately. She knew that it made his day knowing he was a good burper at that age. Kitty just rolled her eyes. She then rested into the couch and relaxed, happy to have both babies fed and someone to help her. She let out a happy sigh as she scooted down into the couch and rested her legs on the coffee table. She closed her eyes as her baby girl cuddled into her body, ready for her mid day nap. Eric mirrored her actions as he moved Aaron into his other arm so he could wrap an arm against the top of the couch behind his mother, also relaxing into the couch. Much like his sister had done, Aaron cuddled into his big brother's broad chest, much like he would do if it had been his father holding him. Eric looked down at his brother and smiled. He never thought he would feel the way he felt towards anyone like he did towards his younger siblings. He already loved them so much and was so protective of them. Kitty opened her eyes and looked over at her son, who was smiling lovingly at his baby brother. A smile appeared on her face as she scooted closer into Eric's body and rested her head against his shoulder. Eric turned his attention to Kitty and he let his arm move down so it was resting against Kitty's shoulders.

"You know, Ma," Eric said suddenly. "You really are amazing," he added. Kitty just looked at Eric with a lovingly smile, unsure of where that came from.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You're always looking after everyone. And you're damn good at it too," Eric said. Kitty's smile widened at the compliment. "Plus, you managed to fit two babies inside of you." Kitty just laughed.

"Why is that last part so amazing? Lots of women do it," she said. "And I had you and Laurie," she added she looked at her twins.

"I don't know. You're just so… short," he said. "It's hard to imagine both of them in there," he added.

"Eric, honey, I was a whale at the end of the pregnancy," Kitty said as she laughed her famous laugh. How no one had caught on that she was pregnant with twins, she never knew. "I'm surprised you guys didn't catch on sooner." Eric just gave Kitty a lopsided smile and shrugged. He pulled his mom in closer to him and planted a kiss on her head.

"I know I don't say this nearly enough, Mom, but I really do love you. I hope you know that," Eric said, breaking the happy silence that had fallen over mother and son.

"I know," Kitty said as she looked up at her son and gave him a smile. "And I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Red loved being able to sleep with his wife cuddled in his arms, her baby bump nudged in his stomach. It reminded him of how lucky he was to have the family that he had, which included the five dumb asses that Eric had befriended. But what made him feel like the luckiest man on the planet was when he could feel his twin babies kick. Every once in a while, he would be woken up by said kicks and on rare occasions, his wife would be asleep. That night was one of those rare occasions. He was never a heavy sleeper, his two kids had gotten him into that habit, so it wasn't hard to wake him up and with how much his wife's stomach was cuddled into his, it was hard not to feel every move of his babies.

Another kick was felt against his stomach and Red looked down at Kitty's stomach and he smiled to himself. He let his hands wonder to her stomach, happy to have a silent moment without anyone watching him with his unborn babies. He sat there for a minute just thinking to himself until he scooted down in the bed he shared with his wife and placed a soft kiss against Kitty's stomach. He moved the flannel button up shirt of his Kitty was wearing and placed his hands back on her protruding belly.

"Hi, babies," he said softly, careful not to wake his wife up. "It's your daddy. I just wanted to tell you that I already love you so much," he said. He planted yet another kiss against Kitty's bare stomach, his hands still protectively placed on her baby bump. Just then, Kitty woke up. She had woken up just in time to hear her husband tell their babies that he loved them. She smiled at the image in front of her and she ran her fingers through the hair that was left on his head. Red hadn't realized his wife had woken up so he looked at her and blushed.

"Red Forman," she said, her smile widening at Red blushing. "You really couldn't get any cuter, even if you tried," she added. A smirk appeared on Red's face as he scooted back up in bed so he was eye level with Kitty. Kitty placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in as close as her baby bump would allow her. "Did they wake you up again?" she asked, breaking the happy silence that had fallen over them. Red nodded his head and he placed one of his hands on her belly. "You really should be nice to your daddy, you two," Kitty said to the babies in her stomach.

"No, you two need to be nice to your mommy," Red said, a smile appearing on his already happy face. Kitty looked up at Red and just laughed at the conversation they where having with her baby bump.

"I'm not sure if these babies will ever know what hit them when they're born," she said. Red just laughed.

"I'm not sure either, especially with the dumb asses that live in our basement," he replied. Kitty sternly looked at her husband and then broke out into her famous laugh. Red just looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He really was the luckiest man alive to have a wife like Kitty. He wasn't sure how he managed to get her to agree to marry him, but he never took her for granted, even if it seemed like it. Kitty recognized that look immediately.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said.

"Like what?" Red asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"I don't know, like that," she said. She loved how much this pregnancy had calmed her husband down. Red just rolled his eyes and kissed Kitty's forehead.

"I can't help it, you're the most beautiful woman in the world," he said soothingly. Now it was Kitty's turn to blush.

"Stop it," she said as she let out a girlish giggle.

"Okay, okay," Red said as he also let out a laugh. He wrapped both arms around his wife and pulled her into him again. "Go to sleep, now, sweetie," he added. "You need your sleep." Kitty nuzzled Red's broad chest, smelling his familiar scent. She always felt so safe in his embrace.

"I love you, Red Forman," Kitty said sleepily, her eyes fluttering close.

"I love you too, Kitty Sigurdson," Red replied. He rarely ever used her maiden name, only when he was comfortable with the situation he was in.


	8. Chapter 8

Red had forgotten what it was like to spend time with his newborn babies, but once he did, everything came rushing back. He could clearly remember when Eric and Laurie were first born. He was so happy when he got a little girl and he was even happier, if that was possible, when Eric came along because that meant he would be able to do everything he wasn't able to do with Laurie with him. But now that he had a little girl and a little boy, he was overwhelmed with excitement. He could only imagine what Kitty was feeling because for the past nine months, all she could talk about was her babies coming into the world with nine family members – she always included Eric's dumb ass friends.

After a minute of just watching Kitty cradling her baby boy, Red picked up Kimberly and walked over to the hospital bed his wife was laying in. He sat down on the side of the bed next to her and she immediately scooted over so he could have enough room to get into the bed.

"Get in, honey," she said softly as she looked up at her husband, who was lovingly looking at her and Aaron. He smiled and did as he was told, climbing into bed and wrapping a loving arm around her shoulders. She in turn rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you," he said soothingly as he kissed the temple of Kitty's head. Kitty giggled and cuddled into her husband's body.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have made it if you weren't by my side," Kitty replied. Red smiled down at his wife, giving her a familiar look. She started to blush. She couldn't imagine why he would look at her like that right after pushing two six-pound babies out.

"I really am the luckiest man to have someone like you by my side," he said when he noticed Kitty blushing.

"Stop it," she said as she giggled her famous girlish giggle.

"It's true. You get more amazing every day," Red replied. "And you're more beautiful every day as well," he added. Kitty just looked up at Red like he was crazy. "It's true!" he said as he laughed. Kitty looked up at her husband with an appreciative smile before craning her neck so she could kiss Red's lips lovingly.

"I love you, Red," she said after Red kissed her lovingly back.

"I love you too," he replied. Silence fell over the happy couple as each of them looked down at the baby they where holding, they where both so amazed at the fact that they were now welcoming two more kids into this world.

"Can you believe we now have nine kids?" Kitty asked, breaking the silence. Red just rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

"Kitty, we do not have nine kids," he said. Kitty just looked up at Red and laughed.

"I know, but it seems like we have that many," she replied. "And they're basically ours because we practically raised them ourselves," she added. Red agreed with that one. It did seem like he was disciplining them more than he should be. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had grown to love all of them in their own ways.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said. Kitty looked up at Red and her face lit up. She had never heard him agree with her on the matter of Eric's friends. Maybe this pregnancy and these babies really would calm her husband down.

"Oh, Red," she said. "I knew you had a soft spot for them," she said, almost teasingly. Red just rolled his eyes, not saying any more, knowing his wife would tease him for as long as she can about that comment.

The happy couple then spent the rest of the afternoon just admiring the two babies they had created together.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty often had cold hands and feet. Being a woman, most of her core heat was found around her uterus and her heart. But now that she was pregnant, even more heat was found around her baby bump. Her husband always commented about how her midriff was always warmer and now that she was pregnant, he noticed it was even warmer. Before she was pregnant, however, they both contributed it to her being small. She was almost a foot shorter than Red, so she was bound to require more heat than her husband and even both of her kids, because they were both considerably taller than her. Eric rarely ever noticed how cold his mother's hands where because they rarely touched hands. But that day, she just happened to be passing groceries to him so he could put away things she was now unable to reach due to her swollen feet.

Kitty was passing a box of cereal for him to put in the upper cupboards when their hands touched. At first, he was unsure of what he had touched because it was so cold. He then realized it was her hand.

"Holy shi-," Eric started, immediately stopping himself. He shook his head and continued. "My God, mom, why are your hands so cold? They're like ice cubes." She laughed at his reaction and continued passing him groceries to put away.

"I'm a woman, heat tends to store more in the core of my body to protect my uterus and heart and since I'm pregnant, the baby," Kitty replied. Both Hyde and Eric stopped and looked at Kitty, horrified at her answer. That was information both of them didn't want to know.

"Couldn't you have just gone with because you're so small, Mrs. Forman?" Hyde asked, the features of his face still distorted in a disgusted manner. Red just looked at his son and adopted son and rolled his eyes.

"Jeeze," he said under his breath.

"That's part of it as well," Kitty said as she laughed. "But my stomach is considerably warmer than my hands," she added as she opened her winter coat a bit and placed her hands on the side her pregnant stomach. "You can see for yourselves." Eric shrugged his shoulders and walked closer to his mother, placing his hands inside of Kitty's winter coat and on the front of her four-month pregnant baby bump.

"This baby is so lucky!" Eric said as he let his hands glide over his mother's stomach. "It's all nice and warm in there." Kitty looked up at her son as he continued to glide his hands against her stomach, a loving smile on his face. Red just rolled his eyes again at Eric's comments. "How far along are you again?" Eric asked after a few seconds.

"Four months," Kitty replied as she softly rubbed the side of her baby bump. Eric's eyes immediately flew up to Kitty's face, surprised at the answer. He hadn't been counting the months of her pregnancy, but he could have sworn she was farther along than that. She didn't look four months pregnant. Not in a bad way, of course, she just looked further along then that.

"What?" Kitty asked, unsure of what the surprised look on Eric's face meant.

"I just thought you where further along is all," Eric replied. Kitty gave him a confused look, compelling him to go into more detail. "You don't look like you're only four months pregnant.'

"You're a dumbass, Eric," Red butted in, coming to his wife's defense. "You don't say that to a pregnant woman, especially if it's your mother." Kitty turned and looked at Red, giving him a warning look. She knew Eric didn't mean it in the way Red thought he did.

"It's just," Eric said, stuttering his way through an explanation. "Your stomach is bigger than I thought it would be at four months. It's not a bad thing." Kitty moved her hand so it was resting on top of Eric's hand. Hyde was trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said as she squeezed Eric's hand softly. "Since this isn't my first pregnancy and my body's gone through it before, I show a lot earlier." That's when Kelso and Fez came in. A weight was lifted off of Eric's shoulders at the sudden appearance of his friends.  
"What are you doing, Eric?" The foreign exchange student asked.

"He wanted to feel his mommy's stomach to see if it was warmer than her hands," Hyde replied, taking the perfect opportunity to make fun of Eric.

"I want to see if her stomach's warmer than her hands!" Michael said excitedly. He found Kitty attractive. That was known among Eric's friends, but that wasn't why he wanted to feel Kitty's stomach. He just wanted to see how a baby bump felt. He was too young when his siblings where born to be interested in his mother's stomach, but now that he was older and was witnessing someone else's parent go through it, he took an interest in it. However, getting the chance to put his hands on Kitty's stomach was a huge part of it. Red, once again, rolled his eyes. Kitty just laughed.

"Come here, sweetie," Kitty said and waved Eric's friend over. Eric moved out of the way and let Michael have his spot, placing his hands on Kitty's stomach. Fez looked at Michael and decided he also wanted to put his hands on Kitty's stomach.

"I want to feel too, Miss Kitty," he piped in. Kitty looked over at Fez and smiled at him.

"Okay," she said and Fez walked over to Michael and Kitty. Michael moved to the side, his hands also moving to one side of her stomach and Fez placed a hand on the other side of Kitty's stomach.

"Since when did her stomach become something of interest for the entire neighborhood?" Red asked.

"Can it, Red," Kitty said. All the boys started laughing as Michael and Fez kept their hands on Kitty's stomach. After a few minutes of both boys feeling Kitty's growing baby bump, the family, which included Eric's friend, put away the rest of the groceries and everyone went about their ways.


End file.
